1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railway passenger cars of the rapid transit type and more specifically relates to an improved coupler arrangement therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,611 and 3,841,496 illustrate a railway car impact absorbing devices suitable for use with a knuckle-type car coupler. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,089 shows a frangible shock absorbing bumper adapted for use on automotive vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,553 illustrates an uncoupling mechanism for a knuckle-type railway coupler. The present invention is an improvement over these designs and provides a novel arrangement for coupling adjacent railcars and for protecting them from impact shocks and stresses occuring as a result of high speed impacts.